


Take the edge off

by Moonshine_Kei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Eating, Edging, Gratuitous amounts of cum, Male Solo, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, this man cums enough for 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: He picked up the technique as a stamina test- The secondary effects were just icing on the cake.
Kudos: 34





	Take the edge off

He’s painfully hard as he slips a lube-coated hand down his shaft. Sweat is soaking into the towel he’s placed on his bed as he fucks his fist, driving himself closer and closer to the point of no return. He lets his hand reach higher on the next stroke, brushing the edges of his weeping cockhead, and _groans_. A few more wet passes of his hand have Goshiki’s hips kicking into the air, choking out a stuttering moan as he bears down fast on orgasm attempt number 3. He wants to keep chasing the high, body aching for release, but he steels himself mentally. His teeth grind as he whips his hand away, muscles he didn’t know he had clenching as he thrusts into nothing and his climax slips away from him again.

He drops back against the towel heavily, bleary eyed at the sudden -but expected- loss of pleasure. Hot breath hisses through his teeth as his heavy cock bounces back against his stomach. It feels like he’s been doing this for _hours_ , but a glance at the alarm clock proves it’s only been about 20 minutes. Whining softly, he presses the crook of his arm over his eyes and waits, chest heaving.

He starts again a few minutes later, eyes still covered and shuddering as he brushes past the swollen head again. _This is the last one_ , he decides - he’s not going to stop again, no matter what the stupid website instructions said. He thumbs some of the precome beading at his tip on the next stroke and speeds up. 

Even though he’s not looking, he can feel the swell of his cock, the heat from his erection burning against his palm as he pushes against his hand. He’s never been this hard before, and it’s difficult to touch the solid flesh, let alone look at it. Peeling his forearm away from one eye, he peers down at himself, grimacing at the way the head of his cock is flared at the edge, red and _angry_ looking, the normal flush of the skin discoloring darker than he’s ever seen before. Flat on his back he can’t see his balls, but he doesn’t have to see them to know they’re just as affected. 

Goshiki slides his free hand down to his thigh as he cants his hips, morbid curiosity egging him on. He pulls in a slight breath as his fingers brush against them, pulled up tight against his dick and flushed the same dark color as well. A shiver crawls up his spine as he presses the pads of his fingers against them, gasping at how _swollen_ they felt. The pressure is building, literally and metaphorically, as he presses in harder, pressing the taut skin in small circles with one hand as he thrusts into the other. 

His mind is fuzzing. Static is creeping into his vision and clouding his thoughts. His movements become more erratic, jerkier as the pleasure climbs again, stronger than he’s ever felt. Even in the daze he’s starting to fall into, he realizes that maybe all this work _wasn’t_ for nothing. He mutely speeds up, slick friction making his thighs quake. Unthinking, he cups his other hand around his balls and pulls them lightly, twitching up into the touch. It’s not much, but it’s all it takes to push his his abused body over the edge.

His mouth falls open, gaping wordlessly as the muscles in his legs seem to lock. He feels his balls tighten and pulse, sending a wave of molten heat to his core. It’s like he can feel the route the pleasure racing through him takes- it up from his balls and through his cock, coiling in his abs before bursting through the rest of himself. His vision is failing; monochrome dots fuzz his peripherals as the overwhelming ecstasy courses through his limbs. He can feel it all the way down in his toes as they curl into the duvet, legs quivering. 

He feels his dick throbbing against his hand as thick ropes of cum shoot up his abdomen, painting a trail all the way up to his pecs. He _keeps_ coming, pulsing as he marks his own stomach in cum. 

It’s all he can do to lay there, aftershocks making him twitch as he tries to get his breathing in line. Unbelievably, he can _still_ feel himself spilling over his fist as his chest heaves. He lets go of his softening cock and drags his dripping fingers through the mess on his stomach. Silently, he raises them to his mouth, sucking the slick up on instinct. 

It’s quiet as his mind churns. Thoughts are still hard to form as his brain reboots. There’s only one thing that he knows for sure: _He’s definitely doing this again._


End file.
